Carnival Chaos
by Tabitha The Nox
Summary: Bloo sneak out to go to the Fall Carnival. Naturally trouble follows.


Bloo stared out the window with a very disappointed look on his face. He was trapped in this house. Mac always brought him to the fall carnival, but he couldn't this time or else his mom would know he never got rid of his best friend. He was missing out on so much! Bloo moaned and laid his head on the windowsill.

It wasn't fair.

That feather-brained rabbit wasn't the boss of him! Bloo was going! He was going to have the time of his life! Bloo stood up and ran off. He needed to escape soon, the carnival would start soon! Mac would be so surprised to see him there!

Later, Bloo was in his room. He'd opened and was currently tieing his, Wilt's, Eduardo's and Coco's sheets together and tossing them out the window. He'd just finished his rope when Coco came in.

"Coco coco coco?" She asked.

"No. Nothing. Go away!" Bloo responded.

"Coco?"

"No. It's.. a science experiment. Now leavemelone."

"COCO COCO!"

"Not if I get caaaught!" Bloo nearly sang and tied the end of the sheets to the end of his bed. Then he began to climb.

"Coco!" Coco warned and looked very serious.

Bloo froze and looked up and Coco. "No! Please don't tell!" He pleaded.

"Cococo coco coco Coco coco coco!"

"No way! I'm not gunna let you come!" Bloo said and began his climb down the rope. "Now go do whatever you bird..plant.. plane thingys do!" He commanded.

Coco glared down at Bloo and ran off. She was going to get that selfish Bloo busted! "COCO! COCO! COCO!"

"AHHH!!" Bloo shouted when he heard what Coco was doing. He climbed down the rope as fast as he could and went running down the street at top speed. He couldn't get in trouble if they didn't find out where he was, right?

Soon Bloo had made it. He was standing near the gate to the carnival! He leaned against a tree and sat down to catch his breath for a bit. Inside he could see all sorts of colorful lights and all kinds of rides. There were games and people all over the place. It would be kind of difficult to find Mac in that crowed... But Bloo was sure he'd find him. He even spotted a few imaginary friends around in there. Bloo saw a girl with a purple kangaroo following her around. Bloo scoffed. She looked much older then Mac, but she could still have an imaginary friend..

He stood up and walked to the gate, ignoring the man taking money. Because Bloo always got in free because he was an imaginary friend. But the guard stopped him. "2 bucks, sir." She said and held out an expectant hand.

"What?" Bolo said and shook his head. "No, imaginary friends get in here free. I know so. As you can plainly see, mister, I am an imaginary friend. So I'll just go inside and pretend you did not make this mistake. Good day." Bloo said and began to walk around the rather large man, but he just stepped to the right to block Bloo.

"Sir, imaginary friends only enter without charge when accompanied by a child." The man said with a confident smile.

Bloo glared at him. This seemed to have become a showdown. "Well, _my_ kid's inside." Bloo said, once again trying to get around the man only to be blocked yet again.

"Sorry. No cash, no entry. Now move along, you're holding up the line." He spoke as if he were politely asking Bloo to step off, but the man shoved him away. Bloo glared back at him. So he wasn't getting in that way. Not a problem. Blooegard Q. Kazoo was getting into that carnival!

Bloo was now gathering up any objects in the area. Rocks, trash, sticks, you name it, Bloo probably had it piled up in front of the gate. He tossed a tiny pebble onto the growing tower. It wasn't very big but anything would help get him over that metal gate and into his carnival to meet Mac.

Bloo walked over to the wavering tower of assorted objects. It seemed rather unstable.. there was no way that thing would be able to support much more. But Bloo seemed oblivious to it. In fact, he looked rather smug. "That didn't take long at all. Good job Bloo, you genius." He complemented himself and hopped onto the tower.

You could see it shake and quiver under the weight of Bloo. It seemed as if any moment Bloo's tower would collapse. He was doomed to being buried under a pile of stuff. But Bloo seemed to not notice or care as he climbed up.

He was nearing the top of his tower when all the sudden everything began to fall.

But lucky Bloo was not buried alive as at the last moment he had grabbed onto the side of the fence. As he watched everything go crashing onto the ground he scowled. "Rats. Stupid rocks. Too round to make a good tower." He complained and just hung there. Well.. now what?

It was time for a new plan. Bloo let go and dropped. Dig a hole! That was it!

Bloo tried to break the ground with just his bare hands and failed. He picked up a rather flat rock and used it like a shovel. He'd be in here real soon at this rate! This was great. He was going to get to the carnival while everyone else was trapped back at the dull house.

That looked about deep enough.. Bloo thought to himself as she tossed the rock aside. She scrambled under the gate through the hall. Soon he was on the other side. That was so easy! Bloo went into a victory dance but it was ended abruptly when he heard voices.

"Bloo! Wait up!"

"Coco coco!"

"ParadaSenor Bloo!"

It was Eduardo, Coco and Wilt. Coco had told on him and they managed to find him! Bloo thought he'd be safe.

"You tattletale!" Bloo shouted at Coco. "Well, I'm in here and you're out there!" Bloo went back into his victory dance. "There's nothing you can dooo! Nothing you can doo!" He taunted.

"No, Bloo. You aren't busted." Wilt said. "In fact we wanted to come too."

Bloo halted again. "Really? Well how are you going to get in?" He questioned.

"We was going to pay." Ed responded.

"Okay. I'll have to meet you somewhere else because the guard guy'll know I snuk in if he sees me. How about near that fairs wheel?" He offered and pointed at a large wheel. It was huge. Bloo remembered the fist time he came here with Mac and they both stared at it with wide eyes. And then they rocked their seat and it scared Terrence. There were lots of good memories at this carnival.

"Coco." Coco agreed and nodded.

Bloo ran off in the crowd before another word could be spoken between them.

"Coco coco coco?" Coco asked with a in an annoyed tone. They had all gathered under the meeting spot. But Bloo had not showed up yet.

"I'm not sure. Maybe twenty minutes." Wilt answered.

"What if Bloo was taken by-by-by STRANGERS!" Ed wailed and began to cry with concern for his friend.

Wilt pat his back and tried to comfort his upset friend. "Bloo's smart Ed. I don't think he'd let strangers take him." He assured. But it wasn't enough for Ed. To really believe that Bloo was okay he had to see him.

"COCO COCOCO COCO!!" Coco shouted and jumped up into the air with excitement. She began to run away at near top speed.

"No, Coco.. wait! Sorry but you really should stay.. here." Wilt's pleading had no affect on Coco as he disappeared into the crowd.

"NO!! COCO!! Come back! Is dangerous!!" Ed yelled and ran after Coco into the crowd. "Get losted! "

Wilt glanced around trying to spot his friends. But he couldn't see them. It seemed as if they'd gotten lost faster then he expected. "This is _really _not ok!" Wilt said as he went to go look for everyone else.

Meanwhile, Bloo had forgotten all about meeting the others. He was playing all sorts of carnival games. So far he'd only won a plastic green comb. But now he was playing a game of wack-a-mole and this was the game Bloo had mastered.

Wack! Smack! Pow! No mole could escape the wrath of Bloo's mighty mallet. It was like Thor's hammer. There was just no escape. Bloo was too quick for the moles.

As the game went on, Bloo's mallet came crashing down on the moles harder and harder. Then he missed a mole and smacked the machine. A spark flew out of the side. Bloo dropped his mallet. "Uh-oh.." He said as and turned to run for his life.

Bloo decided to stop playing the games, as he either lost of broke them all. So he just wandered around the carnival for a bit looking for a ride to ride. And along the way to the giant ferries wheel he bumped into Mac. Lucky Mac's mother wasn't paying attention. Bloo pulled his best friend away from his family so they wouldn't see him.

"Bloo? What are you doing here?" A surprised Mac asked. Bloo grinned.

"Why, I came to see you! We can still go to this carnival together, ride and the rides, win prizes like old times!" Bloo said as he threw his arms out as if trying to point in every direction at once. There were so many things to do here!

"But Bloo, my mom.." Mac said and looked back at his mother, who was walking farther and farther away. It couldn't be long until she noticed that she was missing her son.

"Mac, I'm am not going to have snuck.. er.. came all this just to have to wander around all by myself." Bloo said as he pulled Mac away towards some games. Maybe Mac would have more luck with them. "All you need is to play a feel games and then you'll see how great this is."

Eventually Mac stopped resisting Bloo and played a game where you were supposed to knock the bottles down with the baseball. But when Mac threw the baseball it bounced off the bottles and hit Bloo in the forehead. He fell over.

"Bloo, are you okay?" Mac asked.

Dazed, Bloo sat up. "Five more minutes Mr. Herriman. Then I'll be up and make me bed.." He said and flopped back down on the ground.

"COCO COCO!" Coco angrily yelled. All the games here were stupid scams! She'd just played the basketball game. The bottom of the baskets had to be bouncy. She saw the ball go right in and bounce back out as if the basket were a trampoline.

"Wh-what?" The man operating the game asked. He didn't understand a word this crazy bird was saying. "What does coco got to do anything?"

"COCO!" Coco screamed and hopped over the counter separating her and the man. She began to give him a talking to on ripping people off. "COCOCOCO COCO COCO COCO COCOCO!!! COCO!! COCO COCO!! COCO COCOCOCO!! CO CO CCCCOOOOCOOOOO!!" She shouted. The man kept stepping back but with every step he moved back, Coco took a step forward. It kept like this until the man was backed into the wall of his own game stand, right next to the wicker basket Coco's basketball bounced out of.

"Coco! I have founded you! ¡Fui espantado!" Ed cried as he pushed through the crowd gathering around the stand. He'd heard Coco's yelling and was sure just about everyone in the carnival could hear her.

Coco turned around. "Coco coco!"

Ed gasped. "That man is a scammer?"

Coco turned back to the man and started to yell again. "COCOCO!! COCO!!"

Ed yelled. "NO!! COCO!! Leave the man alone! Or else the strangers will come!" Ed cried and ran after Coco. He tried to pick her up but Coco just got out of the way and kept yelling at the man. The thief deserved it!

Just then three security guards came out of the crowd and ran at Coco Ed jumped up. "COCO!! THE STRANGERS COME!!" She shouted and grabbed Coco without warning and went running through the crowd faster then you'd think he could run.

Just then Coco and Ed passed Wilt who, had just grabbed a little girl's escaped balloon and was handing it back to her. "Coco? Ed?" He said, but Ed had already ran past him. Just then security guards ran pat in hot pursuit of his friends. Did chaos always insue when they took a field trip? "This does not look ok." He said and ran after them. He didn't hear the little girl say "Thank you, tall man. Bye bye."

Bloo had just woken up and Mac was helping him get back to his feet when Ed, carrying Coco plowed right into them both. They where both just keeping up then a three security guards ran by. Lucky they skidded to a stop before running into Mac and Bloo. Then, last but not least came Wilt. He jumped over the ground and grabbed Mac and Bloo with his good arm. The guards took a few seconds to realize what happened and then they chased after Wilt.

"Bloo! I finally found you!" Wilt cried happily.

"What are you talking about?" Bloo asked. "Oh no! Coco must have told you about me sneaking out! I am so busted! Don't tell anyone else!" Bloo begged as he jumped to conclusions.

"No, you were supposed to meet us at the big wheel, remember?" Wilt asked.

"Noo..." Bloo said and stared at him.

Wilt was going to go into a detailed explation but Mac spoke up before he could. "What is going on?" He said sounding very confused.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know the whole story. Whatever it is, it's definitely on the list on things that is not okay." Wilt said.

"Man, my head hurts.." Bloo complained.

"Sorry about that." Wilt said, apologizing for something he didn't do like he normally did.

Then they three of them noticed Ed slowing down. Soon he collapsed. "Can't.. go.. on.. run.. Coco.." He gasped.

Coco began to run ahead, but Mac's voice stopped her. "No, Coco. Those guys stopped chasing us. We must have lost them." Mac explained as Wilt skidded to a stop next to Ed and set Bloo and Mac down.

"Well, now what?" Wilt asked.

"Coco." Coco offered.

"Good.. idea.." Ed said, still panting.

"But we don't have any money." Mac said.

"Coco.." A disappointed Coco said. She wanted to get a hotdog...

"Don't worry! I've got an idea that'll get us tons of food." Bloo said confidently.

"Well? What's your idea?" Mac asked. Bloo just said 'I've got an idea' and stood there for five minutes while everyone stared at him, expecting to hear an idea.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to think on up. But I've got one now." Bloo said with a wide grin.

Bloo picked up a very small stick. "Yanno how at the gerocy store they got those free samples?" He looked at everyone expecting a response. They nodded and Mac said "Yeah.." "Well," Bloo continued. "They usually have those tiny toothpicks in 'um, right?" More nods. "Well, we just need to use this stick as a toothpick. We poke it in stuff and it'll be a free sample!"

"I'm sorry, but isn't that stealing?" Wilt asked.

"Sí. Stealing bad." Ed agreed.

"That's not how things work, Bloo." Mac added.

"COCO!" Coco grabbed the stick out of Bloo's hands and walked to the nearest hotdog stand. She poked the stick in and then tossed the whole thing into her mouth. Coco trotted back to the group looking confident and triumphant.

"See! It works!" Bloo said as he pointed at Coco.

"She didn't get caught because he wasn't looking." Mac said.

"Whatever!" Bloo said carelessly and picked up a new stick. "If you guys wanna starve, go on ahead." Bloo said and headed over to a cotton candy stand.

This time Coco didn't go along. She only took that fist hotdog because of that guy who took her money. She got ripped off once so it was only fair she got one free thing. But any more food would be stealing.

So Ed, Coco, Wilt and Mac watched as Bloo ran up to stand after stand, poking the stick into anything he cold and eating it. He was trying to poke his stick into some nachos when the man who worked the stand walked over.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He didn't sound mad.. yet.

"Getting free samples." Bloo explained.

"These nachos cost money. They aren't free. I'd give them away if I could, but I have a family to feed."The man said and picked up the nachos.

"But this is legal!" Bloo defended. "Poking the stick in makes them a free sample!"

But the man ignored Bloo. So Bloo poked the stick into a pizza and ran off. But the man saw him this time.

"Stop! Thief!" The man yelled. Soon the same three security guards showed up. Bloo was soon being chased again.

"I told you so!" Mac claimed as Bloo rushed pasted him.

"SHUDDAP AND HELP!" He cried. He wasn't fast enough and it was apparent Bloo was going to get caught soon.

"In that hall of mirrors!" Wilt cried.

"COCO!" Coco added.

"Yeah! So meet you there!" Ed cried and soon Bloo was left alone getting chased by guards. And these guards were already angry as it was, having chased Ed and Coco not long ago. It was lucky they'd been distracted by chasing Bloo or Ed and Coco would have been in for another chase.

Eventually Bloo found the hall of mirrors Wilt was talking about. "I've seen tons of cartons like this! Surely I'll get away in this mirror maze!" Bloo whispered to himself and ran inside.

Bloo ran in the maze and soon got lost. The guards quickly lost track of him in such a confusing place. But without the threat of getting caught, Bloo began to enjoy himself.

"Ha! This rocks!" He cheered and hopped in front of one of the myriad of mirrors. "Talll Bloo!" He jumped to the next mirror. "Fat Bloo!" He jumped back in front of the first mirror. "Talll Bloo!" He jumped to another mirror. "Short Bloo!" He hopped to yet another mirror, "Skinny!" He hopped back to the short mirror. "Short!" "Skinny!" "Tall!" "Fat!" "Wide!" "Wiggly!"

This kept on and on until he saw Mac. "Oh Mac! Glad I found ya!" Bloo said and began to walk toward Mac. "This place is great fun, but now it's staring to get dull. And I think I'm lost." He explained as he walked closer. "Well? Aren't you going to say something? Are you just gunna-OOF!" Bloo smacked into the mirror. The Mac he saw must have been a reflection.

Mac ran to his side. "Bloo, are you okay?"

"Five more minutes.. Mr. Herriman.." Came the answer.

Meanwhile, Wilt had found Coco. Coco kept running into the mirrors for some reason. Wilt guessed it was confusing her. "I think we're really lost this time." Wilt commented as Coco ran into another mirror. "Careful, we'll be even more busted if any of these break."

"Coco."

"What? What do you mean you had a map?" Wilt stopped walking and stared at Coco.

"Coco coco."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Coco coco."

"I guess that does make sense.. We'll find the others then take a look at that map."

Just then they both heard sobbing. It echoed throughout the maze so it was hard to tell were it was coming from. But it was easy to tell who it was.

"COCO?" Coco yelled.

"Coco?" Ed responded.

"Coco."

"I don't know where I am, there are monsters all around here!"

"They're your reflection, Ed!" Wilt called.

"They is not. They is-is-is..MONSTERS!! They is coming!!" Ed shouted and they could hear shattering and serious running.

"Looks like the mirrors have been broken." Wilt commented.

"Coco!" Coco had to shout so Wilt could hear her, Ed was screaming something about 7 years bad luck now.

Then Coco and Wilt ran off together to go find Ed.

Mac had gotten Bloo back to his feet yet again. They could hear mirrors breaking and Ed screaming.

"He needs to shut up, my head really hurts!" Bloo complained.

"We need to go find him and calm him down. I think he might be in trouble!" Mac said and ran down the maze.

"If trouble is getting scared by your own refection.." Bloo mumbled and ran after Mac.

The quickly came across Ed and Coco and Wilt showed up almost at the same time Mac and Bloo did. They came upon Ed in curled up in a corner, shivering and covering his eyes. "M-m-monsters!" He cried.

Coco was the first to spot the two boys in the masks laughing hysterically at poor Ed. Coco was even more enraged then when that carnival game guy ripped her off. "COCO!!" She roared and ran at them. The boys ran off and Coco was about to chase them when Ed jumped up and grabbed her.

"No Coco, no! The monsters are gone, chase them and they will come back and get us!" He warned. Coco decided to agree.

"Well, we're lost, but at least we've all found each other." Mac said, thinking about those boys and how they reminded him of Terrence.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." Bloo grumbled. But his bad mood quickly changed. "Hey! Wow! Wilt, this mirror looks you short!" Soon Bloo was laughing and looking at everyone else's reflections.

"Coco says she has a map." Wilt said.

"Really?" Ed asked. "Hand over the map so we can get out of here!"

"Coco."

"You.. ate it?" Mac asked in a stunned voice.

"Coco."

"Let me think. Maybe I can figure something out." Mac said and turned away, looking deep in thought.

Bloo walked over.. Apparently his amusement with the mirrors dried up again." Think. Think. Think. Think." Mac chanted as he ran around Bloo.

"I am. Be quiet!" Mac snapped.

"Coco!" Coco snapped at Bloo and that silenced him.

"Well, how about we just.. monsters!" Mac cried.

"AHHHH!! MONSTERS!" Ed screamed. Mac and Bloo grabbed onto and Ed began to run for his life. Wilt and Coco could keep up with him.

They had to have run all over that maze. But Mac would keep encouraging Ed with things like, "They're right behind us!" or "They're so big and scary!"

After all sorts of running around, they came upon the exit. Ed collapsed again. "You deserve a rest. You saved us from the monsters." Mac encouraged.

"I am a hero?" Ed asked in-between gasps for breath.

"Yes, Ed. You are." Wilt said.

"Coco coco coco!"

"That's deep Coco." Bloo said.

Everybody thought that now they'd finally be done running around and finally get to ride all the rides until they were having so much fun nobody could see straight.

Well, on the way to the giant wheel, Coco froze and looked panicked. "Coco!" She said in a harsh whisper. Everyone else froze and ducked behind a nearby trashcan. That could hide them all though. The only two who were completely concealed where Mac and Bloo.

"What is she doing here?" Bloo hissed.

"Maybe she took a break." Wilt offered.

"Would Mr.Herriman let her take a break?" Mac whispered.

"We are in trouble!" Ed sniffled.

"Coco."

"Yeah, let's just avoid her. There are other rides." Bloo said unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. They were never going to ride the giant wheel!

But then they spotted Mr. Herriman. "What in the world is going on!" A frustrated Bloo yelled.

"Coco!" Coco said to Bloo.

"Make me!" Bloo challenged.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Ed cried.

Then they ran away from where they spotted Mr. Herriman. But then they came across Piggy. "H guys!" He greeted.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Was what Piggy got back and everyone ran.

"What is going on? Everything is out to.. "Bloo was going to start to rant and complain but was stopped by what Wilt said next.

"Duck! It's Handy!" Wilt shouted. Everyone hide behind various objects. Wilt behind a pole, Mac under a bench, Ed behind a hotdog stand, Coco in a bush and Bloo behind Ed. When the baseball glove imaginary friend walked pasted they came out of hiding.

Then they were hading to find the bathroom because Bloo had to go. When they got there Clumsy fell out of the stalls. They turned to run.

"No way! I gotta go!" Bloo shouted and walked right toward the stall. He would get spotted by Clumsy for sure! Wilt grabbed a nearby pile of napkins and three them all over Clumsy so he didn't see Bloo go pasted.

But then Wilt said he had to go apologize. Everyone had to hold him back and cover his mouth until Clumsy went away so he didn't blow their cover.

It was like some sort of a horror movie. Every time they turned around they were spotted someone from Foster's. Even Madam Foster was at the Carnival.

"That's it!" Bloo roared. "I'm done! I quit! I'm going back to the house!" And with this he began to walk away. "Bye everyone. Have fun running around in circles all day!"

"Coco!" Coco shouted, agreeing with Bloo. She followed him.

"Wait for me!" Ed cried and ran after, not wanting to be left alone or anything. Those monsters could come back!

"You better go with them, Wilt." Mac said.

"No, I'm going to help you find your mom." He said. Mac groaned.

"That's right! It's really late! I'm in so much trouble!" Mac complained.

"I'm really sorry. Let's just say I wanted to show you something and we got lost." Wilt offered.

"No, you don't ha-"

"I don't want to hear it." And with that Mac and Wilt went to go find his mom.

So Wilt helped Mac find his mom. She was so worried about Mac and yelled at him. But then Wilt told him it was his fault, so Mac didn't get in trouble or anything. After all, if he got grounded he couldn't come see Bloo after school everyday.

Wilt hurried back to Foster's to wanting to get in any trouble. But he got there, he found Coco, ed and Bloo all standing outside. Ed looked kind of scared, Coco annoyed and Bloo was really ticked off.

"What's going on?" Wilt asked.

"Coco!" Coco answered.

"No one here?" Wilt asked.

"All alone!" Ed cried and shuddered.

"It's locked."

Just then, Frankie walked over to him. Following her was Mr. Herriman, Madam Foster's and every imaginary friend who lived at Foster's. Everyone looked like they just had the time of their lives.

"What are you guys doing here?" Frankie asked.

"What are you guys doing not in there?" Bloo asked.

"We took a field trip to the carnival. Piggy says he saw you there." Frankie said, looking kind of confused and curious.

"Coco!" Coco answered. Perfect excuse! Sometimes Coco could really be a genius sometimes.

"Oh. Well, get in everyone. Time for bed." Frankie said and opened the door. Everyone piled on it except for Bloo, who was standing there looking stunned.

"So I sunk out, went to the carnival, snuck inside, got chased around all day, ran around trying to avoid getting busted when I could have just went with everyone else for a field trip?"

And that about hit the nail on the head.


End file.
